Murder Case of Inaba
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Persona 3 / Persona 4 Crossover. Minato erhällt eine zweite Chance und findet sich kurze Zeit später im nebelverhangenden Inaba wieder. In kürzester Zeit wird er in Ereignisse heineingezogen, die ihren Anfang fanden, als Aigis in ihm Death versiegelt hatte.
1. Prolog

AN: Die Story ist schon ein bisschen älter, ich hab mir aber vorgenommen sie endlich zu beenden. P4 MC heißt Seta Souji, da damals der Anime noch nicht existierte.

Prolog: And then he was dead

5. März 2009

Der Tag welcher den Abschluss eines Schuljahres einläutete.

Minato war nicht zur Abschlussrede erschienen, aber Yukari war sich sicher, dass er bestimmt noch auftauchen würde. Sie hatte sich mit Junpei auf den Weg gemacht, der sich gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen unterhielt.

Ihr Name war Aigis, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. Sie mochten im selben Wohnheim gelebt haben, doch es war seltsam, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihr jemals über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Herrgott noch mal! Sie gingen sogar in die selbe Klasse!

Sie schien etwas schüchtern und rannte auf einmal davon, war das gleiche nicht gestern schon mal passiert?

Sie packte Junpei am Jackenärmel und zog ihn in Richtung der Aula. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie die Rede der Schulpräsidentin verpassen, schließlich hatte sie mit ihr zusammen in der Wohngemeinschaft gelebt.

Sie fanden in den vorderen Reihen einige freie Plätze und ließen sich nieder.

Als hätte jemand ein Zeichen gegeben, strömten nun auch die restlichen Schüler in die Aula und versuchten einen Platz zu finden. Yukari erkante ein paar der Leute, aber es kümmerte sie nicht weiter, als der Schulleiter die Bühne betrat.

Er sprach ein paar Worte, die jedoch niemanden so richtig zu interessieren schienen, bevor endlich der heimliche Star dieser Veranstaltung die Bühne betrat.

Mitsuru Kirijo stellte sich ans Podium.

Der Saal war mit einem mal vollkommen still.

Sie sprach ein wenig über dies und das kam schließlich zu dem Theme über den tragischen Tod ihres Vaters, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sie hielt plötzlich inne und geriet ins stocken, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern.

Die meisten taten es damit ab, dass es ein sehr schwerer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben war, doch auch Yukari erinnerte sie auf einmal an etwas, als hätten Mitsurus Zweifel am Tod ihres Vaters etwas in ihr ausgelöst.

Wie ein Schlag trafen sie die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war. An die Dark Hour, Tartarus, Ryouji, Nyx...

Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

Auch die anderen schienen sich daran zu erinnern, denn sie waren aufgesprungen und sammelten sich in der Mitte des Ganges, sie gesellte sich zu ihnen und gemeinsam mit Mitsuru, die beherzt von der Bühne gesprungen war, machten sie auf den Weg an den Ort, an dem sie sich geschworen hatten sich zu treffen, würde dass alles vorbei sein.

Sie rannten die Treppe des Schulgebäudes hinauf und stießen die Tür zum Dach auf.

Dort fanden sie die beiden.

Aigis blickte auf. Minato hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt uns schien zu schlafen.

Die Androidin lächelte, scheinbar hatte sie wirklich die ganze Zeit fest daran geglaubt, dass sie kommen würden.

Yukari und die anderen traten an sie heran, doch dann passierte etwas.

Einer von Minatos Armen rutschte hinunter und hing leblos runter, seine Fingerspitzen berührten kaum den asphaltierten Boden.

In diesem Moment war so, als würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen...


	2. Kapitel 1: Battle for everyones souls

Kapitel 1: Battle for everyones souls

Er war tot.

Anders konnte es in diesem Moment nicht ausgedrückt werden, er hatte sein Leben gegeben, so dass seine Freunde und all die anderen Menschen friedlich weiterleben konnten. Er war nicht traurig über seine Lage, denn sein Opfer war nicht umsonst. Endlich konnte er den Frieden finden, nachdem er sich immer gesehnt hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem seine Eltern gestorben waren.

„Ho ho ho!" riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie ich sehe erfreust du dich selbst im Nachleben noch bester Gesundheit."

Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Und wie auf´s Stichwort tauchte Igor mit seiner markanten riesigen Nase aus der Dunkelheit auf.

„Wie geht es dir mein Junge? Unser Vertrag mag abgeschlossen sein, aber ich dachte mir ich schaue mal vorbei und erkundige mich nach deinem Wohlergehen.

Irgendwas stank hier gewaltig, Igor tauchte nie grundlos auf. Skeptisch beäugte er den alten Mann.

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen oder?"

Er lachte sanft und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Es scheint, als ob die Wildcard ein weiteres mal vergeben werden muss."

Dies verwirrte Minato: „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, sagen wir mal, die Welt hat Death noch nicht vergessen, es scheint, als ob etwas großes bald beginnen würde."

„Etwas großes?"

Doch seine Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, stattdessen stand Igor auf und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Der undurchdringliche Nebel lichtete sich und die beiden befanden sich wieder im Velvet Room.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, es war fast so wie früher.

„Nun, kommen wir am besten gleich zum Grund, warum du heute hier bist."

Gebannt hörte er ihm zu.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn du zurückkehren könntest?"

Meinte er das ernst?

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete er dem Jungen: „ Und wie ich das ernst meine. Allerdings müsstest du etwas dafür tun, denn ganz umsonst können wir dich natürlich nicht wiederbeleben."

„Und was wäre das?"

Er grinste etwas schelmisch.

„Oh, du musst nur ein paar Schatten für uns besiegen, die sich in letzter Zeit rasant ausgebreitet haben, wenn du das schaffst, bist du frei und kannst tun und lassen was du willst."

„Wo ist der Haken?" Es war nie so einfach, wie Igor es ihm weiß machen wollte.

„Solltest du versagen, werden du, sowie alle Leute, mit denen du einen Social Link besitzt oder vielleicht bald besitzen wirst ihrer Seelen beraubt. Dies würde auch zur Folge haben, dass die Schatten wahrscheinlich die Oberhand über deine Welt gewinnen würden. Und das willst du doch sicher nicht."

„Nein!" Der Schock saß tiefer, als er gedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich über seine neu gewonnene Freiheit wirklich freuen sollte, schließlich lag das Schicksal der Welt wiedereinmal in seinen Händen.

„Keine Sorge Junge, ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du es schaffen wirst," beschwichtigte ihn Elisabeth, die sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen gesellte. Eine weitere Frau war an ihrer Seite: „Das hier ist übrigens meine Schwester Margaret." Sie nickte ihm zu und die beiden setzten sich neben Igor.

„Ich werde es tun," antwortete er ohne noch weiter darüber.

Die drei lächelten, sie wussten, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnten.

„Nun zu deiner Aufgabe," fuhr Igor fort, „Diese führt dich in das kleine abgelegene Örtchen Inaba, wo du dein zweites Jahr an der Yasogami High School verbringen wirst.

Da du nicht gealtert bist, wird niemand verdacht schöpfen. Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage offen, wo du in dieser Zeit wohnen wirst..."


	3. Kapitel 2: Welcome to Doujima Residence

Kapitel 2: Welcome to Doujima Residence

Mai 2011

Minato war auf dem Weg in sein neues Zuhause für das nächste Jahr, es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie Igor es immer wieder schaffte immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben.

Auf dem Zettel, den er bekommen hatte, stand der Name Doujima und eine Adresse.

Der Ort war das vollkommene Gegenteil von Iwatodai. Und er musste zugeben, dass ihm das Ländliche gefiel, es war eine angenehme Abwechslung zur Hektik der Großstadt.

Die Umgebung selber wirkte wie ausgestorben, niemand kam ihm entgegen.

Hoffentlich würde sein Aufenthalt nicht zu langweilig werden...

Langsam schritt er die Straße entlang und suchte nach der richtigen Hausnummer, keine zwei Minuten später hatte er es gefunden.

Es war ein altes, im traditionellen Stil erbautes Gebäude.

Er klopfte und wartete, dass ihm jemand die Tür öffnete. Er vernahm Schritte und kurz darauf wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet.

Ein junges Mädchen beäugte ihn misstrauisch und schien darauf vorbereitet, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, wenn er irgendetwas versuchte.

„Hallo," grüßte er sie freundlich.

„Wohnt hier die Familie Doujima?" fragte er sie höflich und versuchte so liebenswürdig wie möglich zu wirken. Sie erinnerte ihn an das kleine Mädchen, welches er damals beim Schrein getroffen hatte.

„Und wer will das wissen?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

Er musste lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Minato Arisato. Ich soll hier für die nächste Zeit wohnen."

Ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

„Oh! Papa hat mir gesagt das du kommen würdest. Er hatte mit dir aber erst heute Abend gerechnet. Jetzt ist er zusammen mit Big Bro noch mal weggegangen."

„Kann ich trotzdem reinkommen?" fragte er vorsichtig, er hatte echt keine Lust stundenlang hier draußen zu stehen.

„Natürlich."

Sie machte ihm Platz, so das er mit seinem Koffer ungehindert eintreten konnte.

Die Inneneinrichtung war das totale Gegenteil vom Haus selber. Es war mehr modern eingerichtet und bot alles, was man für einen normalen Haushalt brauchte.

Es gab sogar einen eigenen Fernseher in seinem Zimmer und genügend Platz für all seine Sachen. Er fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, als er zusammen mit den anderen in der Wohngemeinschaft zusammen gewohnt hatte. Nur das nun kein Turm namens Tartarus mehr darauf wartete, erkundet zu werden.

Er stellte seinen Koffer in eine Ecke, auspacken konnte er immer noch, danach ging er wieder nach unten, wo Nanako, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, gerade dabei war, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" bot er sich an, doch sie schüttelte sich nur mit dem Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin es gewohnt das Essen vorzubereiten. Warum schaust nicht solange fern, bis die beiden zurückkommen."

Minato wollte nicht mit ihr argumentieren und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Das Fernsehprogramm bot nichts interessantes. Es schien, das es in der Gegend zu einigen Morden gekommen ist, aber keiner der Opfer sagte ihm etwas. Er schaltete kurz um und bekam noch den letzten Rest des Wetterberichts mit. Es schien, das es in den nächsten Tagen regnen würde, nicht, das es ihn stören würde.

Die Eingangstür öffnete und schloss sich und zwei Personen traten hinein.

Der eine war ein älterer Mann, dass war wahrscheinlich Nanakos Vater.

Der andere war in seinem Alter, er hatte kurze graue Haare. Es reichte ein kurzer Blick und er wusste wer er war.

Er besaß die zweite Wildcard. Ob dies nun gut war oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Du bist früher als erwartet," meinte Doujima und begrüßte Minato, „Das da drüben ist mein Neffe Seta Souji. Da ihr auf die gleiche Schule geht, kann er dir bestimmt dabei helfen dich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

Doujima setzte sich an den Tisch und Nanako tischte das Essen auf.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal etwas essen. Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger."


End file.
